kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Dimension
Dimensions and pocket universes are the parallel universes and dimensions of the Multiverse. Background Quantem theory allows for these "pocket universes" to have their own unique sets of the laws of science and nature. Another theory states that the universe is not made up of individual particles, like atoms or electrons, but instead composed of strings--strange things that are long, but not high or wide, and have other dimension. This theory only makes scientific sense, however, if the universe has more than the four dimensions to which most are accustomed to; 26 dimensions is one number given. The reason that people do not see the extra dimensions is that they're folded up on themselves, but they are there, nonetheless. These could be pocket universes. Daventry may be one of these pocket universes.KQC2E, pg Daventry is said to exist on one of these pocket universes, separated from twentieth century earth (perhaps even in Earth's past through a time warp), but connected via wormholes, and other methods often by magic. It was peopled by people from Earth. The world has its own history, that has developed on its own, but has been influenced by those who withdrew into the realm, or by dreamers from the Other World who are able to change it with their minds. The greatest of these dreamers was the great sorceress Roberta Williams. It is said that her dreams started to change the world, and its history. Perhaps creating more alternate dimensions split from the original. Since then new dreamers have taken over (The Odd Gentlemen). Pocket Universes *All dimensions make up the Multiverse *Daventry prime :The daventry of King's Quest I AGI to KQ8 with some variant alternate timelines, the games were based on an 'actual history' Roberta dreamed about (with some changes made to the game), but Roberta would begin to change the universe directly through dreams by KQ7. So this could be divided into two minor variants, that of Companion's universe, and that of the game's universe but they are interconnected in some ways. One to three years passes between KQ1 and KQ2, and 1 to several years between the wedding and the children's birth depending on the timelines (or were there more than one wedding). In this universe the pebbles are found near the Dangerous River and Dahlia was pushed into an oven. The last treasure collected was the Chest of Gold. *Daventry 2 :A parallel timeline seen in King's Quest I SCI and Official Book of King's Quest 3rd Edition, but largely irrelevant dead end as it saw no direct continuation, and changed certain events, locations and sequences (in particular it exists apart from the Daventry seen in KQ2 and KQ3). Derek Karlevaegen did not consider this to be representative of his version of the universe as he knew it. However, Book of KQ 3rd Edition, somewhat attempted to merge it with original series (including KQ2 and KQ2) with a series of artwork in the book (but no explanation to the differences between the Door into Mountain in both versions). In this universe the pebbles were found near a lake, and Dahlia was pushed into a cauldron. The last treasure collected was a shield. *Daventry 3 :the timeline as it appears in King's Quest: Your Legacy Awaits, at least contains yet another retelling of King's Quest I. Or these may just represent Graham's embellishments in the retelling of his adventures, and artistic license if intended to be part of the original canon. *A universe where Alexander's ship is named The Valanice and a universe where its named Johannes Bey. *Dimension of Death :The underworld below Daventry, and beyond. *Other World (Earth) *Realm of Eldritch *Realm of the Dead *Enchanted Isles :Location of a tower that is both miles and dimensions away.KQ2 gold box Other differences Other differences alluded to but likely intended to be within the same universe (or at least cannot be tied directly to the KQ1SCI version of the universe) include; *Versions of KQ2 where Graham is said to have snuck into Hagatha's cave while the witch was inside, and others where she wasn't around. *See also alternate dates references given for when KQ2 marriage took place (was there two marriages?) and even two locations of marriage, in the Monastery in Kolyma or in a chapel in Daventry. *Was Alexander kidnapped one year or six months after his birth? Was he kidnapped by Lake Maylie or within his nursery? *Did Cedric stay behind or actually follow Graham into desert, forest, etc. References Category:Cosmology Category:Places (KQC)